


The Bank Account (or Charlie is a little ham...)

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Danny takes Charlie to the bank to set up an account. Steve tags along
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	The Bank Account (or Charlie is a little ham...)

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been languishing in a notebook. I mostly write longhand so there are more stories where this one came from and tons of notes.

The crew was of uniform height and build. Nothing stood out. They each wore the same black shirt with tac vest, black cargo pants and boots. What looked like simple ski masks covered their faces. Nobody stood out.

In the nanosecond it took Danny to clock what was happening, it was too late to do anything.

“Everybody down on the floor!”

People froze, eyes wide looking around at one another. A mix of disbelief and panic. _Was this even real? Could it be a prank? Was someone filming a TV show?_

A gunshot brought everything to a standstill. Bits of ceiling tile and dust floated from the ceiling. For a surreal moment, the sun streaming through the bank of large windows caught the fluttering pieces and it looked like a cloud of moths or butterflies. Then, somebody sped up the tape, and there was screaming and crying.

“I said – everybody down on the floor!”

People were flat on their stomachs before the menacing man finished his repeated demand.

Steve went for a gun that wasn’t there. Danny went for Charlie.

/././

“I wanna put it in the bank, Danno.” Charlie held up two twenties. One bill stood up straight while the other did an awkward bow.

Danny muted the morning news and set down the remote control. “Your mom has your piggy bank, buddy. We’ll put it somewhere safe til next weekend.”

“No, I want a real one.” Hands on his hips, Charlie stamped his foot and frowned at his dad.

They were all running on less sleep than normal, having stayed up to look at the moon for a school project. Steve had built a little fire on the beach and told ghost stories. Danny loved watching his best friend and son together. Though now, he wished Charlie’d gotten a bit more rest. Even though his son was adorable when he pouted.

Danny hid his amusement with a slight twitch of his nose. “A real what, buddy?”

“A bank account.”

Not the answer he expected. Danny studied his son for a minute, impressed.

Charlie continued. “Like Gracie. She said I needed one.”

Smiling, Danny ruffled his son’s mop top. “Your sister’s right.”

“So let’s go!” Charlie dropped car keys in front of Danny.

“Where’d you get those?” Danny hadn’t actually thought about his car keys all weekend. They hadn’t left Steve’s house.

“Uncle Steve.” Charlie grinned.

“Did he give you the bank account idea?”

Charlie looked down and nodded. His eyes darted toward the kitchen doorway.

Danny caught the quick glance. He figured Steve was listening. “Well he’s almost as smart as your sister.”

Steve appeared in the room. “Bank opens at 9. We could grab breakfast first.”

“Pancakes!” Charlie cheered as he jumped up and down, money flapping in his hands.

“Alright, I’ll make pancakes. Twist my arm, why don’t you?” Danny shook his head.

Steve grabbed Danny as he walked past him.

“Hey, you animal. Let go.”

“You told him to twist your arm, Danno!” Charlie giggled, dropping the two twenties.

Steve swooped in and snagged the bills.

“Uncle Steve.” Charlie whined. “That’s mine.”

Steve held the money above the boy’s head. “What did I tell you?”

Charlie frowned with his whole face. Nose scrunched, eyebrows pinched, jaw tense. “You said to be careful.”

“That’s right.” Steve’s voice was soothing but firm. “I told you to be careful. You don’t want to lose it.”

Danny watched his son and best friend with a fond smile. Since he began staying with Steve, he’d found himself sharing parenting duties. It was an easy transition. Steve had often stepped up in the past, assuming a fatherly position with ease. Now was no different.

“I promise I’ll be careful. Please, Uncle Steve.” Charlie reached for his prize.

“I’ll hold on to these til we go to the bank.” Steve tucked the money into his pocket. He glanced Danny’s direction for assurance and received a quick nod of approval. Then he crouched down to Charlie’s eye level. “Does that sound good, big guy?”

“Yes, Uncle Steve, that sounds good.” Charlie wrapped his arms around Steve, almost knocking him to the floor. “But don’t spend it! You always forget your wallet.”

Bursting out laughing, Danny headed for the kitchen. “I’m gonna make breakfast. You two behave.”

/././

“No talking!” One of the crew kicked a frightened woman who was reassuring her companion.

“We’re tourists.” She sobbed.

“So? Now you’ll have an awesome story to tell.” He pointed his weapon at her. “So shut up before I shut you up.”

There were two guys on crowd control. Two working the tellers. Another hanging back watching and keeping time. They moved smoothly like a practiced team.

Danny tucked Charlie against him, murmuring it would be okay, to stay quiet. He could feel his son shaking. Steve was inches away, really less. Danny could feel Steve’s leg against his. Charlie was wedged between them.

“No funny business! No phones. No talking.” The timekeeper ordered the patrons before checking his watch and calling out to the crew. “Keep moving, gentleman. Two minutes! HPD en route.”

/././

“I like chocolate chips very much.” Charlie grinned. Chocolate coated his front teeth. “Uncle Steve is right. They’re the best.”

Danny cut his stack of pancakes in half. “Uncle Steve is a pest.”

Charlie giggled. “That rhymes! Uncle Steve’s the best. He’s a pest! Best pest. He’s the best pest.”

“See what you did?” Danny stabbed Steve’s arm with his fork. “This is entirely too much sugar for his little body.”

“Come on, Danny. Live a little.” Steve replied with his mouth full chocolaty carbs.

“Yea Danno. Live a little.” Charlie laughed so hard that he almost fell off his chair.

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed the syrup. He stopped and closed his eyes, remembering the morning the maple syrup had appeared in the fridge. Steve had ordered it from a company on the mainland. How he knew it was Danny’s favorite, Danny didn’t know.

/././

“Who pressed the alarm?” One of the two men collecting money waved his weapon at the tellers. They kept their heads down as a wave of crying came from the customers on the floor. The man turned to them. “Shut the fuck up!”

The manager stepped forward. “I did. I had to-“

“Oh you did.” The robber nodded, smirking. He fired one shot, blowing a hole in the surprised manager’s chest, killing him.

A crescendo of screaming rose and fell. Then, just as quickly, everything went silent, except for the sound of traffic on the street.

“Now you know we mean business.”

/././

“Steve, wait.” Danny stopped Steve at the front door.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Better than fine actually.”

Narrowing his smile into an almost frown, Steve studied Danny but gave him space to say his peace. He sensed he had something to get off his chest.

“I wanted to tell you. I keep forgetting. I don’t want you to think-” Danny took a deep breath and exhaled with a flustered sigh.

Steve couldn’t help but smile now. A babbling Danny was one of his favorite things.

“You’ve been such a big help. I couldn’t have gotten through the last few weeks without you.” Danny gave Steve a quick pat on the back. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s – “ Steve stopped and then simply nodded.

He got it. He wouldn’t have gotten through without Danny.

/././

“One minute!” The time keeper yelled, cutting through the tension. “I hear sirens.”

“Let’s extend our stay.” The trigger-happy man nudged the dead manager out of his way with his foot. “Clean up this mess.”

His cohort cleaning out the tellers looked at him with a flash of disbelief. Not knowing what to do.

“You heard me. Clean up the mess.”

“Yessir.”

The presumed leader beamed as he surveyed the frightened people in front of him. “I’m just getting started.”

/././

“No, I do not want to stop by the office. We’ll never leave.” Danny tapped the passenger window. He was watching the other vehicles on the highway. Anyone who got too close still made him flinch.

Steve didn’t want to give in. “I want to check on –“

“Nope, not a good idea.” Danny held up his hand. “The kids have everything under control. And Lou will call if they need us. I talked to him while you were swimming to Japan and back.”

Charlie laughed. “That’s funny, Danno. Japan is really really far.”

“Alright.” Steve sighed. “To the bank first.”

“No, not first. We’re only going to the bank. And maybe the grocery store.”

“I stocked up on Friday, Danny.”

“But you have a munchkin staying with you who will eat you out of house and home.”

“I don’t eat the house!” Charlie kicked Danny’s seat. “That would be gross.”

“See what you’ve done?” Danny glared at Steve. “This is what too much sugar looks like.”

“You love it and you know it, buddy.”

“Yea you love me, Danno.” Charlie exaggerated the last syllable of Danno.

Danny groaned and closed his eyes. “Just get us there safely, please.”

/././

The timekeeper watched the traffic outside the bank. So far, no one had noticed. They were still in the clear. If they didn’t fuck things up.

“Wait – we should stick to the plan.” The timekeeper called to the leader.

“Plan?” The man walked around the bank of tellers and got in the face of the timekeeper. “I don’t like the plan.”

He pulled the timekeeper closer and clapped him on the back. “It’s time for a new plan, my friend.”

The next gunshot startled everyone, including the crew. The timekeeper slid to the floor, clutching his belly. Shock and then dread filled his eyes before he gasped his final breath.

/././

“Danno, will I get a pollilop?”

“You mean lollipop, kiddo.”

“I know, silly!” Charlie slapped his own knee. “I was kidding you.”

Danny laughed, making Steve smile. “You’re such a funny little guy, Charlie.”

“The nice lady always gives me a lollipop when I’m with Mommy at her bank.”

“Be a good guy, and maybe we’ll visit Kamekona on the way home.”

“I could go for some shrimp.” Steve rubbed his hands together.

Danny smacked Steve’s arm. “Both hands on the wheel!”

“We aren’t moving.”

“This light will change any second. Eyes front.”

“Whatever you say, Danno.”

Charlie giggled and repeated Steve’s words. “Whatever you say, Danno.”

/././

“Hey, this isn’t what I signed up for.” One of the guys on crowd control shouted. His voice showing signs of breaking.

The leader pointed his gun at the dead man and then to the man who’d dared question him. “You wanna join Bobby here? Because I got another clip in my pocket. Plenty of ammo to waste you and everyone here.”

“What are we doing?” The crew member watching the tellers herded them toward the customers on the floor, ordering them to sit down.

“I bet these hostages are worth something.” The leader scratched his chin before motioning to his remaining men. He walked around the teller stand, muttering to himself. Chuckling, he tossed money bags at the crowd control guys. “Everyone. Phones and wallets. In the bag.”

Nobody moved for a breath or two.

“Now!” He yelled to his guys and the customers and bank employees. “Don’t try me. Drop everything in the bag or I’ll drop you.”

The men began collecting wallets and phones, rousting a few terrified people. Turning pockets insideout. Everyone complied.

Steve shot Danny a look. He had his badge. Danny did not. He’d left it in the glove box with their weapons. They weren’t searching kids. Danny gave Steve an almost imperceptible nod. Steve carefully handed his badge to Charlie who slipped it into his pocket.

“Stop moving! Give me your phone and wallet. Turn out your pockets. Now!”

“Hey, that’s what I was doing.” Steve explained, hands up after tossing his phone and wallet into the bag. He got a swift kick to the face for his trouble. Stunned, he dropped, chin smacking the floor. Knocked out cold.

“Uncle Steve!” Charlie cried. Danny held his son back. He wanted to check Steve, to comfort him, but he dared not push his luck. 

“Give me your phone!” The guy screamed in Danny’s face. He was close enough to spray him with spit.

Danny complied, keeping his eyes down. He pulled Charlie closer, making sure the badge was tucked safely in his pocket. Steve stirred, moaning.

“Steve, you okay?”

“Fine.” Steve grunted. Pained eyes flashed from Danny to Charlie.

“We’re good.” Danny whispered.

The leader fired another warning shot. “Everybody get comfortable. We’re gonna be here for awhile.”

Every bank phone began ringing in an odd symphony. A woman screamed.

“I see they got our message.” The leader sneered. “Excellent.”

Steve squeezed Danny’s leg. Helpless, they didn’t move. Charlie was still now, no more shaking. His eyes were closed tight.

/././

Steve slid into the parking spot right in front of the bank. “How about that? Front row.”

“You’re always lucky. I’d be surfing the block for another twenty minutes.”

“Can we go surfing, Uncle Steve? Can we?” Charlie bounced up and down in his seat.

“Ask your dad, buddy.”

“Danno –“

Danny cut him off. “We’ll talk later. Please sit back in your seat.”

“But Danno –“

“Charlie.” Steve’s voice was soft but efficient. Charlie didn’t say more.

Danny put his hand on Steve’s thigh and mouthed. “Thanks.”

/././

Demands were given. 20 million dollars. A private jet. Spicy shrimp.

The shrimp demand made Danny giggle into his son’s hair. _How ridiculous was that request?_

Kamekona showed up with the delivery. He spotted Danny and Steve. Schooling his face, he didn’t show his surprise. He’d get a message to the team. Steve and Danny shared a look. Charlie lifted his head and squeaked when he saw Kamekona. Danny squeezed his son and uttered a simple no in his ear.

The robbery crew took turns eating while the leader argued with HPD before slamming the phone several times, finally breaking it into pieces. They were not the professionals they appeared to be. _Why eat during a hostage situation?_ They enjoyed the shrimp. Obscenely. _Was it a last meal?_

Danny was worried. Even more so when he felt Steve twitch. “Don’t do it.”

He received an annoyed glare. Frustration rolled off his partner. “No.” Danny whispered and glanced at Charlie.

“I said no talking!”

A sharp kick to the head and Danny saw stars. He let go of Charlie. Steve protested and earned a steel-toed boot to the shoulder.

“Anymore outta either of you and I take the boy.” The leader snickered. “Maybe I’ll take him anyway.”

The threat made Steve twitch again. Danny watched him through a haze. His heart pounded, making his head feel worse. He hoped his eyes conveyed a solid plea to his partner. _Don’t do anything_.

The man moved away like a herd dog keeping the flock in check. Tears streaking down his face, Danny kissed Charlie’s head and reached for Steve’s hand. Fingers intertwined, they held on to each other.

Then suddenly there was a crash and the leader dropped. A series of bangs and a cannister clattered across the floor, releasing a gas.

“Tear gas!” Steve yelled as he covered Charlie. “Close your eyes. Hold your breath.”

SWAT materialized and everyone ran.

Everyone except Danny.

/././

“Charlie, wait!” Danny called after his rambunctious boy. His ankle still sore, Danny fought to keep up.

Steve jogged past him and took Charlie’s hand, stopping him. “Hey little man, you always wait for your dad or me.”

“But Uncle Steve.”

“No buts.” Steve crouched to eye level. “When Danno tells you to do something. You listen. Full stop. He’s the best, right?”

Charlie nodded, biting his lip.

“Same goes for Uncle Steve, too. You listen. No questions.” Danny put his hand on Charlie’s back. “Hey, look at me. You’re not in trouble. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know, Danno. I’m sorry.” Charlie looked up at his dad. “I’ll listen.”

/././

“Danno?” The voice was far away. _Charlie._ Danny sighed. Steve was rubbing off on his kid. It was too early to get up. Especially since his head throbbed with the beat of his heart. He must have had one too many beers. Wait. Charlie. He never got drunk with Charlie in the house. Alarmed at how rotten he felt, Danny tried to sit up, only to be shoved flat.

“Danno, what’s wrong?”

“Someone get this kid outta here.”

“Sir, you’ve had a bad reaction to tear gas.”

He realized the voice was talking to someone else about him. Like he wasn’t there. More medical terms got sucked into the black hole of his headache. He had to speak up. His son was in danger.

“Charlie.” Danny recognized Tani’s voice. He sagged with a heavy sigh. “Come with me.”

“Detective Williams can you hear me?”

A nod. He hoped he nodded.

The nurse was patient as she repeated some of her earlier words to Danny. “You’re at Queen’s. Please relax. You’ve suffered a reaction to tear gas. We want you to stay overnight for observation.”

“Steve.” It was all too much. He needed Steve to help him make sense.

“Your partner is next door. He’s fine.”

Danny’s heart raced and he moaned with the increase in pain.

“Please try to relax. Your partner is okay.”

“Too much.” Danny groaned. He rolled on his side and puked on the floor below his gurney. He felt like he was falling and this did not help his nausea. Shivering and dry heaving, he cried out for help.

“Easy, Danny.” A warm hand cupped his shoulder. “Hey, it’s Steve. I got you, buddy. This nice lady’s gonna give you something to make the room stop spinning.”

And Steve was right. The something Danny was given helped. He breathed easier and relaxed a little.

“Charlie?”

“Tani took him to Lou’s house.”

“You?”

“I’m fine. I have a thick head, remember?”

Danny smiled, closing his eyes. He let himself drift.

/././

“I would prefer he spend the night. I don’t like his stats.”

“He’s not gonna like that, doc.”

“Convince him. Please. We can keep him comfortable. I’d feel better if I can monitor him.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor walked to the nurse’s station. Steve took a deep breath and went back to Danny.

He made sure Danny knew he was there before he said anything. Walked a little heavier, cleared his throat. Then he sat down next to the bed. “Hey.”

“Any word?”

“Same as before. You’re staying put.”

Danny moaned and rolled to face Steve. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted at his partner. “I wanna go home. Sleep in my bed.”

“I know you do, buddy. But –“

“Yea, I know. Observation.” Danny’s growl melted into a coughing fit followed by more groaning.

“You sound great.”

“Some of us aren’t so thick headed. Or immune to tear gas.” Danny closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

“Want me to get a nurse?”

“No, it’ll pass.”

“You don’t have to be a tough guy.”

Danny snorted and winced. “Says you.”

“You’re right.” Steve gave him a soft, fond smile.

“Wait. I’m right?” Danny sat up higher and studied Steve. “You sure you don’t have a concussion, too?”

/././

“Danno, will I ever get a bank account?”

“Sure, Charlie.” Danny looked up from his email. “Why not?”

“You’re not worried?” Charlie shoved his hands into his pockets and didn’t make eye contact with his dad.

Danny shut his laptop, eyes pinched with pain for his son. It had been two weeks since the terrible incident at the bank. Charlie hadn’t said much about it. Danny had been waiting for this, but he was still lost. He hated when his kids were exposed to the ugliness of the world.

“Worried?” Danny reached for Charlie, gathering him in his arms. “Worried about what?”

“The bad men at the bank.”

“I’m so sorry that happened, buddy.” Danny hugged Charlie tighter, a surge of emotion made his eyes water.

“Danno, but it’s not your fault.” Charlie pulled away, tilting his head in his adorable way.

Danny nodded, overwhelmed.

/././

Steve stepped outside to answer his phone. He was pleased to see Lou’s picture light up his lock screen.

“Hey Lou.”

Lou didn’t waste time. “Some fool decided to use tear gas.”

“Very aware of that fact, Lou.” Steve’s eyes were still red. Nose and throat raw.

“Thank God you got Charlie outta there.”

“Yea but Danny.”

“Hey, you did what he wanted.”

“He didn’t realize his knee was jacked until he tried to run. And his ankle isn’t 100% from the crash.”

“If I was still head of SWAT-“ Lou shook his head. He didn’t finish his statement.

“Stop Lou.” Steve took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. He knew it wasn’t Lou’s fault, but he still growled. “Why wasn’t Five-0 notified?”

Lou took it in stride. “That same fool thought he could handle the situation. No one knew you guys were there til Kamekona called. Don’t worry heads will roll.”

“Thanks, Lou. Go easy on them.”

“Hey, you go easy on yourself. Charlie’s already asleep. Renee loves having the little guy around.”

/././

“We have everything ready for you, Mr. Williams.” The bank manager held out his hand but not for Danny to shake. He angled himself toward Charlie.

Danny shot Steve a look, but didn’t make a sound. He waited.

Charlie reached out and the manager took his little hand, giving it a soft shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, young man.”

“Same to you.” Charlie replied, shoving his hand into his pocket.

“Let’s get you set up. Follow me, sir.”

Charlie looked toward his dad for approval. Danny nodded. “Go ahead. I’m right behind you.”

“Uncle Steve, too?”

“Of course your Uncle Steve will come with us.” Danny nudged Steve with his elbow. “Isn’t that right, Steve?”

Steve beamed, tickled to be included. He loved the little guy with a force so powerful it hurt. “Sure thing, Charlie. Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good because you still have my money!” Charlie giggled and ran into the office, leaving both his dad and his Uncle Steve laughing in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. I hope this finds you well. Until next time...


End file.
